


Frisk of the Ruins

by DragonWasser



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel Dreemurr and Flowey are the Same Person (Undertale), Baby Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Frisk (Undertale) are Siblings, Flavor Text Narrator Chara (Undertale), Gen, Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWasser/pseuds/DragonWasser
Summary: Baby Frisk AU. Frisk falls down as a baby, is promptly adopted by Toriel, and grows up in the Ruins amongst monsters and their two 'imaginary' friends. Featuring: Toriel learning that humans need to be potty trained, Frisk's 'imaginary' friends meeting each other, and Frisk learning to babble with that punny voice behind the Ruins door. And some other stuff, probably. Maybe.
Relationships: Chara & Flowey & Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Flowey (Undertale), Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara & Toriel (Undertale), Flowey & Toriel (Undertale), Frisk & Napstablook (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale), Sans & Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	Frisk of the Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is my first fanfic for Undertale, and since I can ramble here like I wouldn't in the summary, basically it's about Frisk falling into the Underground as a baby and getting adopted by Toriel, and they grow up in the Ruins with somewhat confused siblings Flowey and Chara. Most of the chapters will alternate between Frisk growing up stuff and Flowey, Chara and/or Toriel work out issues stuff. If I get around to writing them, of course...
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!

It was a very normal day, which, as far as Flowey was concerned, was bad.

Nothing had been really happening anywhere he’d popped up today. Sure, Papyrus and Undyne had been setting fire to popsicles (and by extension, Undyne’s house) in Waterfall, that airplane in Hotland had finally decided to confess to someone (though it denied that vehemently), and the comedian’s kid in Snowdin had been making cooler puns than usual, but he’d seen that all before. And knowing that Undyne’s house would be rebuilt by next Tuesday, that Tsunderplane would ultimately run off blushing furiously after stammering a few words, and that the audience would never quite warm up to Snowdrake’s puns, just like the first gazillion times, really killed any interest he might’ve had.

Well, it didn’t seem like this timeline was going to get any more interesting than his last few runs. Perhaps a reset would be a good idea. With that in mind, Flowey reached out for the nearest SAVE point - a brilliantly glowing golden star, sitting starkly against the white landscape of Snowdin Forest, a sight Flowey had found enchanting, perhaps hundreds of resets ago. Now he barely gave them a second glance if he didn’t need to SAVE.

But the second he touched this SAVE point, it glitched.

Flowey reeled back, watching in shock and fascination as the star flickered and froze and hissed, turning shades too dull and too bright, forcing him to blink.

When he opened his eyes, it was gone.

 _Huh_ , Flowey mused, looking around. The box and its sign sat in the snow as usual, the trees stood in the same formation they always had, and the snowman further down hadn’t moved an inch. But the SAVE point wasn’t there.

Maybe he was wrong.

Flowey burrowed back into the ground, with a vague idea about where to go.

Perhaps this timeline was a lot more interesting that he’d thought.

*

_Screaming is against the rules._

And still there was screaming, along with crying, howling, screeching, bawling, and all the other words the fallen child had in their extensive vocabulary.

The essence of the first fallen rolled over in their grave, latching onto the red SOUL in their restless sleep. If only so it would shut up and leave them in peace.

‘Howdy!’

That woke them up.

*

Flowey hadn’t been expecting this, exactly, but he supposed a baby human’s SOUL was as good as any, and with all that wailing he would’ve been doing everyone a favour. He’d just need to get its attention long enough to pull it into an encounter.

‘Howdy!’ he tried to yell over the baby’s screeching, waving two long vines in the air. ‘I’m FLOWEY! FLOWEY the FLOWER!’

The baby did not respond, except to scream even louder.

Was this normal for babies? Unfortunately there hadn’t been a whole lot of monster babies for Flowey to observe down in the Underground, much less human ones.

He guessed getting it to stop crying was a good first step.

*

It had been an uneventful day in the Ruins. At least, until loud cries started echoing through the halls.

Toriel hurried to the flowers.

*

‘See? It’s a pretty golden flower!’ Flowey said, smiling sweetly, a vine wrapped around the child’s mouth. At least silencing the baby hadn’t been much of a problem. ‘Why don’t you come over here, little one? Come to Flowey!’

The child made a strange muffled noise behind the vine as it sat up, clearly curious.

Flowey could practically feel its SOUL pulsating.

‘That’s right!’ He burrowed right in front of the child, until they were right within his reach, and stretched out a beckoning vine, inviting the child into combat. ‘Just let your friend Flowey teach you a thing or two!’

Just as he’d predicted, the baby raised one tiny arm towards him, their SOUL flashing bright red, ready to fall to his attacks -

*

Chara blinked groggily, only half-awake, confused but most definitely alive.

Last they remembered, the two of them had stumbled down into the throne room from the surface, from their failing plan, clutching at the deep gash in their chest, breathing painfully as the world faded slowly to black.

This did little to explain why they were brought back to life. In a more immediate context, it also did absolutely nothing to explain why there was a golden flower with a face shrieking at the top of its lungs as a baby - a human baby - gleefully shook it like a rattle, giggling.

The world was very strange sometimes.

*  
‘Oh dear,’ Toriel said, as she was greeted by a very strange sight indeed.

A human child - if it was even old enough to be called a child yet - babbled happily as it tried to put what appeared to be a flower… monster? - in its mouth, to which the flower objected very loudly.

‘LET GO OF ME YOU THANKLESS LITTLE BRAT I’M GONNA TEAR YOUR SOUL OUT AND FEED IT TO THE AJKDJAKHDA - ‘

‘Ah, my child,’ Toriel exclaimed, sprinting over and quickly prying the still-screaming flower from the baby’s grasp. ‘Do try not to torment this poor flower.’

‘PUT ME DOWN, YOU OLD HAG!’ said flower screeched, shaking violently.

Toriel raised an eyebrow but obliged, gently placing the flower roots-first into a nearby hole, where it immediately pulled itself into the ground. Something else Toriel wasn’t aware golden flowers could do, along with screaming, having a face, and being sentient in general. She shook her head, turning away from the hole to comfort the now indignantly wailing human baby.

‘Shhhhh,’ Toriel soothed, picking up the child in her arms. It stopped crying instantly, looking up at her with curious eyes. For a moment Toriel almost felt as if she glimpsed another of her children in those eyes, but they were gone in an instant, and Toriel shook her head again, smiling softly at the child calmed down. She looked around the room, empty but for the bed of golden flowers, rays of sunlight shining down from the entrance, no caretaker in sight, and turned her attention back to the baby.

‘Hello, my child,’ Toriel said, ‘it seems you must stay a while.’

The baby giggled, reaching for one of her ears.

Toriel laughed a little too, and started carrying the child home.

‘Welcome to your new home, young one.’

*

Chara followed them home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr, where I might post things, sometimes: https://anundertalesideblog.tumblr.com/
> 
> I also greatly appreciate comments, more than kudos actually! If you liked this please leave me a comment, it makes me happy and hopefully motivates me to write more!


End file.
